


Hand-Written and Haphazard

by phooykazooi



Series: The Realms Between [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Rough Draft, amateur artist renditions of events in my fic, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phooykazooi/pseuds/phooykazooi
Summary: These are a collection of scanned pictures, rough drafts, and anecdotes that I hand-wrote in my journal before publishing. I'm a writer, not an artist.For the fans of Spirit-Touched and those who enjoy seeing hand-written notes and haphazard sketches.
Series: The Realms Between [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511171
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirit of the Nara forest


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon spirit of the Uchiha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and the stag spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more rough drafts and such in my journal; if anyone is curious about a chapt or my thought process, hmu and I'll post what I can :3
> 
> Unfortunately, these sketches are the only ones I did for the story


End file.
